Helena Waterstone
Helena is one of the four priests of Enel, and the most kind-hearted of them. Taking pity on those she faces and prefaring not to kill them. Appearance: Helena always appears as one of the mythical angels, though most of the time with a somewhat sad expression on her face. Though many have speculated this is a result of her service to Enel, this was indeed renounced by her, as she said, she is not sad about serving him, she is sad that he doesn't see the error of his ways. Also she prefers to wear white cloths most of the time, which befit her angelic nature, as well as her wings do. Also this usuall white dress code of hers, makes for a wonderful mix with her red hair. As the extreme contrast is best shown then. Which also plays into the superstition of angelic beauty that she possesses, even though she has stated that this is simply the give fact of all Gallifreyian descendants, that other species seem them as beautiful and breathtaking. Personality: Even though she is in actuallity a Shandia, her personality is not at all related to what is expected of them. There is no pleasure in violence, no enjoyment of pain or combat, simply benevolence. An attribute orignally designated towards the Gallifreyians before the Great Purge. Many have speculated that this might be the reason Enel allowed her into his service, as she reminds him much of his daughter, who was killed by Marethari during the war. As old texts state that Enel's daughter used to be of such benevolence, only the Lord Empress was any competion to her. In combat she is known to quickly and painlessly kill her enemies, as she doesn't want to see anyone suffer due to her. This puts her into a stark contrast to most Gallifreyians and most if not all Shandia, who live mostly for violence and to make their opponents suffer. Abilities: Helena has no extraordinarily powerful abilities like the Samurai or some of the Gallifreyians, due to her being a Shandia. But her being Gallifreyian dominant, she has retained some abilities. Including Enel's Mantra, the Amber and through this has even attained the Equilibrium fighting style. Making her a very dangerous fighter, hidden in innocent looks. Gears: Gear Second is a technique where Helena uses her legs to pump blood throughout her body at a much faster rate. Activating Gear Second also uses a lot of stored energy from her body. Leaving her body exhausted, her heart rate also increases to levels that are normally impossible. Her veins are able to withstand this since they are made of rubber, Helena gains a considerable boost in speed and strength. Rob Lucci mentions that this ability is similar to steroids because her muscles are receiving enough blood to do things otherwise impossible. Rob Lucci also noted that Gear Second does damage to Helena's own body and in turn drastically reduces her stamina and her lifespan begins to diminish due to prolonged use. It appears that Helena has gained enough control over her Gear Second form, that she is able to use it in a single limb rather than her whole body. This, in conjunction with her Haki, she was able to take out a Cleric with a single punch. Her strength in this form has also increased to the point where she could knock over a large creature. Gear Third is a technqiue where Helena pumps air through her bones to make them literally gigantic. Obviously, only Helena can do such a thing by using her rubber abilities. Used with her already-strong physiology, this apparently gives her arm more mass and a larger area to attack with far greater force, but she sacrifices mobility for this strength, as her limbs are now so large that Helena has extreme trouble moving. Another after effect of this is that Helena is reduced to child-sized proportions, the duration of which is equal to the time she spent in Gear Third. Also, she is able to use both gears at the same time which she used to defeat Gekko Moriah. Personal Relations: *God Enel - Is as macabre as it sounds a somewhat father figure to her. He has always protected her and she is thankful for that. Foremost that he has taken her in, after the other Shandia expelled her for being Gallifreyian dominant. Even though they were in the middle of the Great Purge Enel took the time, to raise the, at the time baby, girl and in the end she was even seen on the battlefields fighting, against her "father"'s wishes, who sought to protect her so he wouldn't lose her like he lost his biological daughter. *Kastiel - Was a powerful Githarya during the Great Purge, and one of the most feared generals in the entire Maretharian Army. He was also the murderer of Enel's first daughter, after the self-proclaimed god, had killed Kastiel's wife in combat. She found him and engaged him in combat. Through her Mantra and the Equilibrium she managed to overpower him, but could not land the killing blow. He asked her for the reason, and she said that she saw no point in killing him. This impressed the honourable man to such a degree that he didn't strike her as she walked away, and it gave him hope again, that not all Gallifreyians were as misguided as he thought them to be. His ultimate fate is unknown, as Vrangr stated that only he and Arucane survived the destruction of Maretha, it can be assumed that he met his death at some point after this encounter. Category:Shandia Category:Priests of Enel